


Enthralled

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A very good movie.
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Shiho Hahnenfuss
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'edge'

In hindsight, maybe she should have picked a different movie. But it was on its third week running and the crowds had died off. When Cagalli had mentioned it, Shiho's eyes lit up. It should have been perfect for a date. 

The only problem was that the movie was fantastic. Shiho forgot to eat her popcorn after the first five minutes. Cagalli was on the edge of her seat. There wasn't a single break for little glances or hand-holding or anything else. 

Neither one moved til the credits had finished and the lights came up-- 

Cagalli already knew they'd be talking about it for hours. Shiho made the first comment, before looking down at her half-filled cup of popcorn and laughing. Cagalli laughed, too, and suggested a walk, feeding any critters that might be out in the evening, and her security detail keeping a polite distance back. 

She'd suggest other things, too, when the time was right. 

Once they'd finished talking about the movie... 

Which took... _most_ of the night.


End file.
